Mission Accomplished
by CK97
Summary: Troy Surprises Gabriella. starts kinda angsty. turns fluff. troyella. DUH [oneshot] first HSM Fic. Be kind.


**Title:** Mission Accomplished  
**Author:** Maureen Elphaba Menzel-Cohen  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairings: **Troyella  
**Summary:** Troy surprises Gabriella.  
**Warnings:** Extreme fluff  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Troy Bolton. Stop rubbing it in! oh and I own nothing else.  
**Reviews:** Are better than Zac Efron in my bed. Well, maybe not. Then I guess they're better than ice cream, no. Brownies. ah whatever they're great!  
**Author's Note: **Not my best stuff. But I was bored.

Gabriella sighed as she walked into the auditorium. She was meeting Kelsi. Gabriella didn't know why her friend needed her, but a friend in need always got a helping hand. The musical auditions were to be held the next day. She couldn't bring herself to audition. Not after what happened. She and Troy had broken up the month before.

**_Flashback_  
**"Troy I don't understand." She cried

"Gabbi-" He started.

"Don't Gabbi me! You're the one that's breaking up with me!"

"I know. It's just, I really need to focus on my game. the musical would just be too much."

"OK. But why do we have to breakup?" She didn't understand. He loved her. Or at least he said he did.

"I can't Gabbi. It's too hard. Just leave it." and he walked out. That night was the last time she sang.

"I thought you were my fairy-tale, my dream when I'm not sleeping, my wish upon a star that's coming true."  
**_End Flashback._**

Gabriella was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard familiar notes fill the auditorium.

_Livin' in my own world_  
_Didn't understand_  
_That anything can happen_  
_When you take a chance _

She realised no one else was in the auditorium. Troy was singing alone. He obviously couldn't sing both parts. So reluctantly, as she made her way up the steps to the stage she sang softly.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

Troy looked up at her face. Their eyes locked. But Gabriella felt something was missing from them. That spark. The thing that made his baby blues dance. She felt tears sting her eyes as they continued to sing. This was the first time she sang in a month.

_I know_  
_That something has changed_  
_Never felt this way_  
_And right here tonight…_

_This could be the start of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you, oh_  
_And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_  
_The start of something new  
Oh, yeah _

They moved closer to eachother. Gabriella couldn't tear her gaze away from Troy.

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
and the world looked so much brighter  
Oh, with you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real _

_This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new _

Troy slowly moved even closer to her. She realised that he also had tears in his eyes. She couldn't believe that he still remembered this song. They had sung it almost 4 months ago at the ski lodge.

_I never knew that it could happen 'til in happened to me  
Oh yeah  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
Oh!  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
The start of something new_

As the notes slowly faded Gabriella let a tear fall. No words were exchanged. Troy closed the space between them. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and hers automaticlly went around his neck. Their lips crashed together and she smiled into the kiss. When they finally broke apart Gabriella broke the silence.

"I have to meet Kelsi." She whispered. Her arms were still around his neck.

"No you don't." Troy smiled.

"What do you-"

Suddenly Kelsi came from behind the curtain. She was smiling. Suddenly Gabriella understood.

"Thank you." She smiled to Kelsi. Then she turned her attention back to Troy.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted you back." He replied. His honesty made her heart melt.

"Mission accomplished." She smiled once more and kissed him again.

Suddenly, Gabriella was ready to audition for the musical.


End file.
